


What's In a Name?

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Kaiba is a Kaiba and nothing else.  But Jounouchi wants to know more.





	What's In a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of 50 Days of Pupship: Something they/one of them hate(s)

"What's your name?"

Kaiba raised an elegant eyebrow. "Sudden amnesia, Jounouchi?"

Jounouchi huffed. "No, I meant your old name. Before you became a Kaiba."

Kaiba's expression darkened. "I don't know."

"How could you not know?"

"I don't remember," Kaiba said sharply. "It doesn't bear remembering."

Jounouchi flopped down beside him on the sofa. "Hey, I'm sorry if that's a touchy subject. I was just curious."

"You're always curious about the wrong things," Kaiba said.

Jounouchi frowned. "Hey, that's not fair. I'm just trying to get to know you better, is that too much to ask?"

"About them, it is."

"Who?"

"My ex-relatives."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a long moment, a tense silence. Jounouchi watched Kaiba's face twist with a hatred he'd only seen once, back at Battle City. Right before he blew up an island.

"Hey." Jounouchi touched Kaiba's face, his palm soothing away the anger on Kaiba's face. "Hey. You can talk about it, you know. You don't have to keep it all in."

Kaiba turned his face halfway towards Jounouchi, but his gaze was elsewhere. "They've come back before. Trying to find some claim to us. Come to beg for something, the scrounging, money-grubbing--" He broke off sharply.

"What happens when they do?"

"They go away," Kaiba said softly, a hard ferocity in his eyes. For Kaiba, "going away" could mean any number of things Jounouchi wasn't sure he wanted to ask about.

"Do you ever pay them?" Jounouchi asked.

Kaiba barked a laugh. "You're kidding. They wouldn't get one yen from me. I am a Kaiba, not a--"

"A what?"

"I don't remember." He looked at Jounouchi and grinned sharply. "I honestly don't remember."


End file.
